Polarizing articles, including without limitation polarizing ophthalmic lenses, have the ability to selectively eliminate glare that is reflected from smooth horizontal surfaces such as water or ice. Dichroic materials are well-suited to the manufacture of polarizing articles. When properly oriented and deposited on a substrate, dichroic materials can preferentially transmit light polarized in a particular direction through the substrate. However, dichroic dye layers are often fragile, and susceptible to scratching and indentation upon impact. Additionally, abrasion resistant layers often have poor adhesion to the dichroic materials and have a tendency to delaminate from the dichroic materials, particularly under adverse conditions such as high humidity and heat in the environment. The present disclosure relates to a primer for application between the dichroic dye and the abrasion resistant layer to reduce delamination errors, and the primer disclosed herein is advantageously light curable, reducing the opportunity for defects due to deposition of dust or particulates while the primer is drying.